For Akashi
by Miya Miya Rei
Summary: "Besok ulang tahun Akashicchi-ssu. Kita mau ngasih apa-ssu?" "-Bagaimana kalau vanilla cake saja?" Suatu hari di rumah Si Ungu, Kiseki no Sedai membuat kue untuk diberikan kepada kapten mereka tercinta. Entry for Akashi Seijuurou birthday and challenge from my friend. Mind to read and review?


"Besok ulang tahun Akashicchi-ssu. Kita mau ngasih apa-ssu?"

"Ck. Berikan saja majalah Horikita Mai edisi spesial—AWW. Untuk apa kau melempar rakun bodohmu itu?"

"Akashi tidak akan menyukainya. Dan ini adalah _lucky item_ hari ini _nanodayo_."

"—munch—berikan saja—kraus—kraus—_cake_—kraus—"

"Tolong jangan berbicara dengan mulut penuh. Itu menjijikkan. Bagaimana kalau _vanilla cake_ saja?"

Hening.

"Baiklah-ssu! Kita buat _vanilla cake_ untuk ulang tahun Akashicchi-ssu!"

"—emang sudah ada yang setuju?"

.

.

.

.

_For Akashi_ © Miya Miya Rei

_Kuroko no Basuke © _Fujimaki Tadatoshi

_For Akashi Seijuurou Birthday_

Di_submit_ untuk _challenge_ dengan tema, Makanan: _Dessert_

_Standard warning applied_

.

.

.

.

Lima orang pelajar SMA dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata—kecuali satu orang—berkumpul di dapur rumah remaja berambut ungu. Di tengah-tengah mereka terdapat meja makan yang di atasnya sudah penuh dengan alat-alat masak—_mixer_, mangkuk, loyang berbentuk persegi panjang berukuran 913, cangkir, dan seplastik bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan.

"Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun sudah membeli bahan-bahannya kan?" Remaja berambut _baby blue—_Kuroko Tetsuya—yang mengusulkan untuk membuat _vanilla cake_ di ulang tahun kapten mereka bertanya dengan wajah datar.

"Sudah dong-ssu. Coba dicek saja dulu-ssu." Sementara yang ditanya, remaja berambut kuning cerah—Kise Ryouta—menjawab dengan penuh semangat. Matanya berbinar senang. Semalam, ia dan temannya yang memiliki kadar kemesuman paling tinggi diantara mereka—Aomine Daiki—pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan yang diperlukan.

"Ck. Berisik kau Kise. Telingaku sakit."

"Aomine _hidoi_-ssu!"

Kuroko mengeluarkan satu persatu barang di plastik itu. "Tepung serbaguna, gula, susu, minyak sayur, telur, _baking powder_, _vanilla_ dan—" Remaja itu mengernyitkan alisnya melihat banyak cemilan dan minuman kaleng yang tergeletak di dasar plastik. Helaan nafas berat keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ada apa Kuro-chin? Tadi aku titip beberapa makanan kecil ke Kise-chin dan Aomine-chin." Yang paling tinggi di antara mereka—Murasakibara Atsushi—bertanya dengan wajah malas dan lollipop yang menggantung di bibirnya.

Remaja _go green_ di samping Kuroko—Midorima Shintarou—mengintip isi plastik dan menghitung jumlah makanan di dalamnya. Pekikan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. "Ini tidak sedikit Murasakibara! Ini banyak _nanodayo_!"

"He? Benarkah?"

Sekali lagi Kuroko menghela nafas. Jika perdebatan seperti ini terus terjadi, mereka tidak akan bisa mulai. Padahal selepas senja nanti mereka sudah harus ada di rumah Akashi. "Bisakah kalian semua diam? Lebih baik kita cepat mulai sebelum senja tiba." _Sebelum kita__ telat__ bertemu Akashi_.

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. "Kuroko benar. Lebih baik kita langsung bekerja sebelum kita telat datang ke rumah Akashi." Kemudian ia menambahkan dengan cepat, "bu—bukan berarti aku takut dengan Akashi nanodayo. Aku hanya tidak mau terkena masalah _nanodayo._"

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan ini?" Remaja berkulit _beda_ itu mengangkat sebungkus tepung serbaguna dan membolak-baliknya.

Tangan kanan Kuroko menggulung lengan baju sebelah kiri, begitu pula sebaliknya. Ia mengambil loyang, minyak sayur dan _parchment _paper. Kemudian membawanya ke oven yang berada di sudut dapur. "Aku akan melapisi loyang ini dengan kertas dan mengolesinya dengan minyak sayur. Juga memanaskan oven—Murasakibara-kun tolong bantu aku. Sementara kalian—Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, dan Midorima-kun—tolong urusi adonannya. Aku sudah mencatat takaran dan cara membuatnya di kertas ini." Kuroko memberikan kertasnya kepada Midorima. "Dan tolong lakukan dengan benar."

Kise dan Aomine segera mengerubungi Midorima untuk melihat kertas robekan buku tulis yang sudah dilipat beberapa kali.

"Wah, cara membuatnya nggak susah-ssu!"

"Aku akan menyiapkan dan menakar bahan-bahannya. Aomine tolong siapkan _mixer_ dan Kise nanti akan mengadoni _nanodayo_."

\('-')('-')/

Sementara di sudut dapur, Kuroko melapisi loyang dengan _parchment paper_. Beberapa sudutnya yang menyembul keluar dirapikan oleh Kuroko dengan telaten. Setelah selesai, ia menuangkan sedikit minyak di atas kertas dan meratakannya. Jemarinya bergerak cepat mengolesi sisi kanan kiri loyang dengan minyak.

Sementara Murasakibara selaku pemilik rumah sedang menyalakan oven. Oven itu tampak tidak terlalu sering dipakai, dilihat dari lapisan tipis debu di atasnya. "Kuro-chin, berapa derajat suhunya?" Tanyanya sembari memperhatikan tombol pengatur volume.

"350 derajat Fahrenheit Murasakibara-kun."

"Tapi disini nggak sampai 350 Kuro-chin."

"—coba rubah jadi celcius pakai kalkulator Murasakibara-kun."

\('-')('-')/

_Shooter_ _Kiseki no Sedai_ ini tampak telaten menakar bahan-bahan. Di bawah cangkir yang dipegangnya—ia sedang menuang gula omong-omong—terdapat kertas koran yang menampung butiran-butiran gula yang jatuh berantakan. Setelah menuangkan 2 cangkir gula ke dalam mangkuk _mixer_, ia mengambil 4 telur kemudian memecahkan dan memasukkannya ke dalam mangkuk.

"Kise, aduk ini dulu sampai mengembang _nanodayo_."

Kise dengan ceria mengambil mangkuknya dengan tangan kiri dan tangan kanannya membawa _mixer_ yang baru saja dinyalakan oleh Aomine. "Oke-ssu. Itu kira-kira berapa lama?"

Midorima mengamati kertas yang diberikan Kuroko. "Disini tulisannya kira-kira 1 menit. Nanti lihat saja _nanodayo_." Jari tengahnya menaikkan kacamata yang sempat turun.

Sementara remaja dengan kemampuan basket yang kelewat bagus itu memperhatikan temannya dengan pandangan malas. Suara _mixer_ yang cukup keras mengisi dapur. Diikuti suara senandung riang Kise. Aomine untuk sekarang saja sudah diperingatkan untuk tidak mengganggu pembuatan _cake_ untuk kapten titisan dari neraka itu. Ia tidak ingin dijadikan tumbal oleh teman-temannya jika hasilnya hancur karena dia mengganggu prosesnya.

Aomine memperhatikan tangan Kise yang mengaduk adonan dengan lancar. Tiba-tiba terbersit pertanyaan di pikirannya. "Hei, Kise. Kau sering memasak ya di rumah?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk ceria. Tangan-tangannya masih menggerakkan _mixer_ mengelilingi mangkuk. "Dulu aku sering membantu _okaacchi_ membuat kue ssu. Kue buatan _okaacchi_ enak lho ssu!" Kemudian bibirnya mengerucut sebal. "Tapi sejak aku jadi model, aku tidak bisa membantu _okaacchi_ ssu! Setiap kali liburan pasti masih ada _job_. Atau nggak, aku lebih memilih tidur."

"Kise-kun suka buat kue apa?"

Mangkuk yang dipeluk Kise nyaris saja jatuh mendengar suara Kuroko di belakangnya. "HUWAAA. Kurokocchi mengagetkan saja-ssu!" Kuroko hanya berwajah talenan mendengar Kise berteriak. "Aku lebih suka membuat _cookies._ Apalagi _cookies_ coklat dan keju! Itu enak-ssu! Buatan _okaacchi_ paling top."

"Kise, tampaknya itu sudah cukup mengembang. Letakkan di meja, aku akan memasukkan bahan-bahan lainnya." Sementara Kise meletakkan mangkuk di meja, Midorima sudah mempersiapkan 2 cangkir berisi terigu. Kemudian dimasukkannya ke dalam mangkuk. Sekali lagi ia menuangkan terigu berukuran kira-kira setengah cangkir dari bungkusnya langsung. "Oy, Aomine. Bantu aku menuangkan ini _nanodayo_."

Kemudian secangkir susu dituangkan oleh Aomine. Menyusul minyak sayur dan sendok teh _baking powder_. Tidak lupa 1 sendok teh _vanilla_.

Hidung Murasakibara mengendus bau vanilla yang menguar. Kemudian ia mengendus Kuroko yang berdiri di sebelahnya "Baunya sama kayak bau Kuro-chin~ Bau vanila~"

"Tolong hentikan Murasakibara-kun. Itu menjijikkan."

"Aominecchi gantian!"

Dengan malas-malasan Aomine mengambil mangkuk yang disodorkan Kise. Ia menyalakan _mixer_ yang tadi sempat dimatikan saat memasukkan bahan-bahan. Kemudian tangannya memutari mangkuk dengan _mixer_ yang mengaduk adonan hingga perlahan-lahan menjadi lembut.

\('-')('-')/

Anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ tanpa kapten itu memandangi _vanilla cake_ hasil kerja keras mereka. Kue yang tadi masih berupa adonan itu telah berubah menjadi _cake_ berwarna emas dengan bau manis menggoda yang menguar setelah dipanggang selama 40 menit. Atasnya masih tampak polos, belum dihias. Namun tetap saja, penampilan yang masih sederhana itu tidak menyurutkan tatapan bernafsu dari orang yang mencium wanginya.

"Siapa yang akan menghiasnya _nanodayo_?"

"Aku saja Mido-chin. Aku sering membantu _oneechan_ menghias kue." Murasakibara masuk ke dapur dengan tangan kanan membawa kaleng _whipped cream_ dan coklat leleh. Sementara tangan kirinya membawa beberapa potong _strawberry_.

Beberapa menit selanjutnya diisi kesibukan Murasakibara yang menghias kue dengan serius dan keheningan karena sisanya memperhatikan Murasakibara. Bagaimana tangan remaja pecinta makanan itu bergerak dengan ulet menuangkan _whipped cream_. Kemudian menulis huruf kanji rumit dengan coklat leleh.

Yeah, tentu saja semua itu berjalan lancar sebelum Aomine tanpa sengaja menyemprotkan _whipped cream_ ke muka mereka.

\('-')('-')/

Suasana hening meliputi satu ruangan yang lantainya berupa tatami. Seorang remaja dengan rambut merah membara dan mata _hetrochrome _berwarna merah dan kuning—Akashi Seijuurou—duduk dengan tenang di tengah ruangan. Di samping tempat duduknya, terdapat meja kecil berkaki rendah tempat _saucer _yang sepasang dengan cangkirnya diletakkan. Akashi memakai yukata berwarna merah polos dengan obi hitam. Kedua tangannya memegang cangkir teh yang uapnya masih mengepul. Aura intimadasi tampak jelas di sekelilingnya.

Di hadapannya, lima orang anak buahnya yang berambut warna-warni duduk bersimpuh dengan kepala menunduk, layaknya anak kecil yang takut dihukum orang tuanya. Walaupun kata orang tua itu harus diganti dengan titisan setan a.k.a kapten mereka (tercinta) a.k.a Akashi Seijuurou.

"Jadi—" Sang Kapten menyeruput _ocha_-nya sebentar. "Apa alasan kalian hingga telat satu jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan?"

Jari telunjuk Kise mengacung ke muka Aomine dengan semangat. "I—itu salah Aominecchi!"

"He? Kenapa aku disalahkan Kise?!"

"Tentu saja karena kau yang memulai duluan Aomine,_ nanodayo_."

"Hei! Itu kan tidak sengaja!"

"Masalahnya kami tidak yakin bahwa Aomine-kun tidak sengaja."

"Tetsu jahat!"

"Aomine-chin lebih jahat daripada Kuro-chin."

"O—oy Murasakibara! Kau jangan ikut-ikutan!"

"Tapi kalau Aominecchi tidak menyemprotkan krim ke kita, kita tidak akan telat."

"Untung saja kuenya tidak rusak Aomine-kun."

TRAK

Suara cangkir keramik yang beradu dengan tempatnya menghentikan perdebatan kecil itu. Terlukis senyum tipis yang mengintimidasi di bibir Akashi. "Apa maksudmu dengan kue, Tetsuya?"

Keringat dingin imajiner meluncur mulus dari dahi Kuroko. Ups, dia kelepasan mengucapkan kejutan untuk Sang Kapten. Manik _baby blue_-nya melirik teman-teman yang sama gelisahnya dengan dia. Di ujung kiri, Midorima mengangguk dengan muka yakin setengah ngeri.

Kuroko bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil kantong plastik yang diletakkan di pojok ruangan. Ia mengeluarkan kotak berwarna putih dan membawanya ke atas meja.

"Ini untuk Akashi-kun, dari kami."

Tangan Akashi membawa kotak tersebut ke pangkuannya. Ketika ia membuka tutupnya, _cake_ yang atasnya berwarna seputih salju dengan hiasan _strawberry_ di pinggirnya dan coklat leleh yang membentuk tulisan tertangkap indranya. Wangi khas _cake_ dan _vanilla_ yang manis dan menggugah selera menyapu indra penciumannya.

_Otanjoubi Omedetou Akashi Seijuurou._

Itu yang tertulis di atas _cake_ itu. Ditulis dengan coklat leleh dan huruf kanji yang terukir tanpa cacat. Di samping tulisan itu, terdapat gambar lingkaran dengan garis-garis di dalamnya yang dapat diterjemahkan sebagai bola basket.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_ Akashi-kun/Akashi/Akashi, _nanodayo_/Akashicchi/Aka-chin."

Akashi hanya dapat tersenyum dan menggumamkan terima kasih saat melihat hadiahnya. Hadiah dari sahabat-sahabat berharganya. Mungkin untuk kali ini ia tidak akan menghukum mereka.

_End_

**A.N**

_Happy birthday Akashi Seijuurou!_

Perkenalkan, Rei author baru di fandom ini :) dengan ini ikut merayakan ulang tahun Akashi yang lewat satu hari /jdash. Fanfic ini juga diikutkan ke dalam _challenge_ dari 'Ayahanda' selama liburan ini (satu fanfic/orific perminggu).

Dan, Rei meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya jika ada OOC yang terlalu parah dalam fanfic ini. Rei tahu kok disini Aomine-nya kalem banget-_-kelewat kalem malah...

_Anyway, thanks for reading. Mind to review?_

_And once again, happy birthday Akashi Seijuurou!_

_._

_Sincerely,_

Miya Miya Rei


End file.
